Chawosauria in the 2020 United States Presidential Election
Chawosauria will be highly active in the 2020 United States Presidential Election by 2019-2020. By January 1, 2020, Chawosauria will fall to a new leadership after the 2019 elections. The President of the United States as of 2020 is Republican Donald Trump. Donald Trump at this point in March 2019 is having reelection issues to overcome, his failing trade wars, lack of success in calming down tensions between the U.S. and North Korea, his border wall not being build nor paid for by Mexico as was previously planned, and his popularity still fails to improve up to over 50%. Trump recently lost his Republican Trifecta by losing the House of Representatives to the Opposition, Democratic Party, by 41 seats, the worst loss of seats suffered by a Republican President since Gerald Ford in 1974, despite a wider majority in the U.S. Senate. The Democratic gains in the U.S. House in 2018 is the fourth time that the Democrats made gains a year before the end of a Chawosaurian Prime Minister's term. The most recent election where Republicans made gains a year before a Prime Minister's term ends was the 1978 U.S. congressional elections under the Chawosaurian Prime Minister at the time, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. The Prime Minister during the 2018 US house elections was Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. By November 3, 2020, Emperor Shang Jong Parker and his Communist Party, and Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III will lead the Empire of Chawosauria through the 2020 U.S. elections. The Communist Party will not endorse a candidate. Jonathan MacCarthy III will endorse a Democrat over the Incumbent President Donald Trump. Unlike Abooksigun Eluwilussit who was supreme leader back in 2016, Shang Parker will not endorse a candidate nor the President. Background Trump was elected in 2016 by a surprise result during the leadership of Abooksigun Eluwilussit as Supreme Leader of Chawosauria, and Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX as Prime Minister of Chawosauria, and a Communist Party-controlled Chawopolis Palace. Trump recently lost his Republican Party trifecta government in the 2018 midterm elections, keeping the Senate for his party in a bigger margin by 2 seats, but losing the House of Representatives to the Democratic Party by 41 (possibly 42) seats, which was the worst loss of seats suffered by a Republican President since President Gerald Ford in 1974. It is still possible that Trump can get reelected, but in a trickier position, Trump's approval rating is still way under 50%, his trade wars with China, Canada, and Europe are destroying many of America's farming industry, North Korea still a nuclear power and a potential threat to the United States, and the possibility that the Democratic Party will forge a smart populist candidate to face Trump in 2020. In the way America voted in the 2018 elections, the 2018 electorate is not friendly to Trump's reelection, in the Senate, the House, and the Governorships, the Republicans failed to win the popular vote in Wisconsin, Michigan, and Pennsylvania, three of Trump's critical states yet three states that has a recently long history of voting Democratic in recent presidential elections, and the Republicans losing ground in the American Southwest, which indicates that the Southwestern United States' 2018 voting attitudes threatened to replace the Midwest as a winning region for the Democratic Party. Trump's struggle are Independents, Suburban Voters, Young Voters (although this group aren't as active as older voters, they're going increasingly Democratic, which it's deemed as a threat to the Republicans), and Trump will have a weaker advantage at winning the popular vote regardless who the electoral college elects, and regardless if Trump has an incumbency advantage or not, Trump's Republican Party is in much weaker shape than Trump, it is highly unlikely the Republicans will back control of the House of Representatives, the Republicans might lose seats in the U.S. Senate (possibly not enough to lose the Senate luckily), and the Republicans might lose more seats in state and local elections in 2020, and if Trump does get reelected, 2022 might be a bloodbath midterm election for Republicans. Chawosauria's Role The Communist Party won unified control of the Empire of Chawosauria in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections despite losing the Premiership to Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III via a monarchical appointment. The Communists won back the monarchy for the first time in three years with Shang Jong Parker and the Communist Party won back control over the Chawopolis Palace in the 2019 legislative elections. With the Empire of Chawosauria living under unified Communist Party control, Chawosaurians will watch the 2020 U.S. elections. President Trump was already busted by an anonymous whistleblower for pressuring Ukraine to get dirt on his potential opponent, former Vice President Joe Biden, and is on the verge of getting impeached by the U.S. House of Representatives over this attempt. In the scandal, Trump was fearful that Joe Biden may could unseat him because Biden was polling very well in both the Democratic primaries and the presidential election against him, desperate to dodge this possibility, Trump used the congressionally-approved $391 Million in military aid for Ukraine to use against Russia as leverage to make Ukraine announce an investigation into Joe Biden, his son Hunter and the company that Hunter worked for, Burisma, to hurt Biden's electability. This type of deal-making to retrieve something valuable, in this case, a foreign investigation that is useful to make an electoral opponent look bad in the eyes of the public to gain an electoral advantage over that opponent, would be interpreted as bribery and under U.S. Constitutional law, bribery is especially an impeachable offense. Donald Trump Donald John Trump (b. June 14, 1946) is an American businessman and politician serving as the 45th President of the United States since January 20, 2017. Announced a run for the presidency in 2015, he created a movement of populism to clean Washington of powerful and wealthy elitism that was taking over Washington, but he was also known to seemingly stoke the flames of racism and xenophobia by claiming Mexicans are "criminals and rapists" and suggesting that the U.S. should build a wall on the US-Mexico border and have Mexico pay for it themselves. This populism swept him to power in 2016, but as he gets into office, he failed to deliver on his promises, failed epically to repeal Obamacare through a legislative process, signed a tax bill that critics said it benefits the same people Trump rallied against, and sought to reverse Obama's agenda, several he successfully repealed, but at a critical life-risking risk for America's safety when it comes to Obama's foreign policy (Iran). Trump is hated by most Americans (except Republicans), Trump is deeply unpopular with African-Americans by under 10% of them supporting him and over 90% opposing him, Trump is also unpopular among LGBT Americans, Jews, Women, Suburbans, Independents, Democrats, and all those other racial groups who aren't white and religious groups who aren't Christian. Trump's unpopularity was so bad that he came to office with an unfavorable approval rating, becoming the first President in U.S. history to do so, and as of January 2020, he remains unpopular today. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria